You Say Goodbye and You Walk Away
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Carly and Todd bid each other farewell


"I regret many things, but Todd Manning you are not one of em."

"I meant what I said." Todd paused as he choked on his final words to her. "I wanted to see your face every day."

Carly's heart was breaking, no shattering, with every word, with every touch,

"You have to stop." She halfheartedly pleaded as his fingers traced her face and his eyes hungrily watched her lips.

"I don't want to stop."

"You have to stop."

"Why? How? How do I stop?" Todd muttered as he caressed the face that he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life.

"You say goodbye and you walk away." She said with force, knowing how close she was to giving in and falling into the abyss that was this man knowing she would never surface from him or their love.

"You say goodbye and walk away, say goodbye and..." Carly choked on her final words to him.

Todd stepped to her and cradling the face he loved gave her the best kiss he had ever given her. It was full of heat and sex like all of the others, save those inside the jail, but also love and regret. He stepped away from her and as he walked towards her foyer Carly reached her hand out and grabbed his right hand. Stopping him. She wanted more.

Locking eyes she simply said,

"Say goodbye to me properly."

Before the words were fully formed her back was again pushed against the living room wall where it had been earlier. This time his mouth and hands were hungrier, harder, with a hint of the violence he brought to their lovemaking, that edge that thrilled her so. Something she had missed during her marriage to Jax and her affair with Johnny both of whom had treated her like a porcelain doll in bed. Neither fully understanding her need to go right to the edge at times, hell, right over it during sex. A hint of rough and rugged was what had made Jason the greatest lover of her life. That was until New Year's Eve when she'd met her equal. Sonny and Jason had seen and fulfilled that hint of danger she craved during sex but both lacked the raw sensuality, the electricity, but what truly seperated them was the vulnerability Todd could display during sex. He was truly a mirror of her.

Carly's thoughts were interrupted when his mouth left hers. His right hand was tangled in her hair, his left hand on her ass pulling her pelvis up and towards his. Todd leaned down and showing the devasting gentleness he was also capable of nibbled and licked her outer left ear,

"Where's Joss?" He whispered as his mouth made its way down her arched neck.

"Aw, God, Todd, She's napping." Carly was barely coherent but her baby's name had pulled her through the fog and she remembered she was down after her long swim lesson.

"Where's my Bestie, Mercedes, today?" For what Todd had in mind he didn't want nannies, housekeepers, and certainly not three year olds walking in on and he certainly didn't want to take the time to find her bedroom if he didn't have to.

"She has today off." Carly sputtered as she felt Todd pulling at her belt buckle.

Todd had kissed his was through her clothes to her navel when he reached her belted black jeans. With her making no protests he quickly unbuckled the belt, undid the button and unzipped the black denim revealing only the skin between her navel and her lacy black panties. Todd leaned forward and ran his tongue along that delicious path and feeling her slide down the wall, he pushed his weight into her a bit more. God he wished she was wearing a skirt like she had been on New Year's Eve. He wanted her now, he'd waited for her, he'd dreamt of her and here she was but he had alot of layers to get through before he could have her!

Carly knew she couldn't have stood up unaided. The wall and Todd's solid form, currently kneeling before her were all that was keeping her upright. She wanted to slide to her knees and keep kissing him but he had laid his hand on her chest pressing her against the wall while he undid her pants and licked her lower belly now he was pulling on her grey suite ankle boots. Todd got the left one off, tossed it over his shoulder and hit the ugly lamp on her end table. Without a beat he pulled the other off and gently set it next to them. Kneeling before her, he looked up at her and whispered,

"Sorry." With a raised eyebrow that revealed he was anything but and then returned to his mission.

Todd roughly yanked her black denim jeans over hips and down her legs bringing her panties with them. When he got both to her knees he leaned forward and while pulling her luscious bare ass forward he put his prehensile tongue to work. Carly, shocked, aroused and tangled in her pants, almost fell forward onto him in a heap.

She pulled her right leg up and out of the confines of the jeans and panties, wanting to balance herself, instead Todd took it as an opportunity to drape that leg over his shoulder and open her further to his lips, tongue and fingers. She remembered then, how masterful he had been at this particular act.

Jason had been orally gifted, Jax had enjoyed it, Alcazar had been very enthusiastic and accomplished, Johnny had unsuccessfully tried and Sonny had disliked the act. She believed that had to do with his whole Angel or Whore hang ups. He hadn't gone down on her since she miscarried their first child and he had paid for it. He that shant giveth shant receive. But Todd! He was an artist. Carly was now convinced this particular aptitude was the real reason his ex wives had not only forgiven his the many horrific acts but why they also remarried him as many times as they had.

Carly's head was spinning and her ears were ringing, she was so close. The leg draped over his still clothed shoulder was almost entirely supporting her now. But the ringing was distracting her. Then he stopped, leaned up kissed her belly and whispered into it,

"They aren't going away."

The ringing was her door bell. She was one wall and five feet away from being caught literally with her pants down.

"Go away. I'm not dressed." Carly yelled to the interloper as she ran her fingers through Todd's mussed hair while he peppered her belly with light kisses, ducking lower for a naughty nibble here and there.

"I need a signature ma'am. It's required, the package came through customs." This delivery man wasn't going away.

"Australia?" Carly suspected that this was actually Josselyn's Easter gift from Jax or Lady Jane. She had to get it.

Todd lifted the long golden leg off of his shoulder and stood up. He was still fully dressed and was determined to finish what they had started even if he had to deal with Jax. Todd considered the delivery man delivering Jax's present to be an interruption from the sainted ex husband himself. He walked to her front door, snatched it open grabbed a bunny around the size of the sabotaged one he'd sent and the enormous basket that weighed twenty pounds, signed his name and shoved three or four twentys into the man's hands as he shut the door in his face. He carefully set down Joss's gifts in Carly's foyer and walked back into the living room to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Carly lay just as she had on Halloween. Stretched out on a couch, her head supported by a pillow, her hair shorter now but still a golden halo around her head, looking up a him through dazed lust filled eyes. Unlike Halloween, her golden curvy body was completely exposed to him. She had shed the rest of her clothes while he'd dealt with the delivery guy and now she lay back waiting for him. Letting him look his fill, to memorize every inch.


End file.
